Kategoria:Ushtarakë italianë
thumb|200px|Muaji dhe Orët. Eposi i kreshnikëve (ose Cikli i kreshnikëve) është një epos legjendar i përbërë nga këngë të ndryshme epike, ku këngët kryesisht shoqërohen me lahutë. Zonat ku eposi këndohet janë të shumta në Shqipërinë e sotme. Mendohet se ai është i pranishëm në zonat si Malësia e Madhe, Dukagjin, Has e shumë rrethe të tjera. Përveç territorit të Shqipërisë, cikli këndohet edhe në zonat e Kosovës, si Pejë, Gjakovë, Prizren, Deçan, Rahovec e të tjerë. Në qendër të këtij eposi, qëndrojnë dy vëllezërit Muji dhe Halili. Në epos tregohen historitë e të dy vëllezërve, si edhe ka edhe një këngë ku përfshihet vajtimi i Ajkunës për birin e saj Omerin (aktualisht kënga "Ajkuna qan Omerin" ose e njohur ndryshe edhe si "Vaji i Ajkunës"). Perhapja gjeografike, kerkimet dhe studimet Kryesisht trojet veriore te banuara prej shqiptareve, sidomos mbi lumin Drini: Nga bregdeti veriperendimor deri ne krahinat verilindore, duke perfshire Krajen, Malesine e Madhe, Dukagjinin, Nikaj - Merturin, Malesine e Gjakoves etj. Kenge te ketij cikli kendohen dhe ne jug te Drinit, sidomos ne Puke, Lume e Diber. Ndonje subjekt haset dhe ne Lezhe, Kruje dhe krahinat veriore te Elbasanit e te Librazhdit. Nepermjet malesoreve, te zbritur qe nga fillimi i ketij shekulli e ketej, si edhe te kosovareve te shperngulur, ato kane ardhur deri ne rrethet Elbasan, Durres, Lushnje e Fier. Ne shkence ai njihet me emertimin eposi i kreshnikeve2 ose cikli i Mujit dhe i Halilit3, kurse ne popull - kenge kreshnikesh, kenge te Mujit e te Halilit, kenge te moçme trimash, kenge lahute4 etj. Ky epos, qe perben nje pjese te rendesishme te epikes legjendare shqiptare ne pergjithesi, jeton jo thjesht si nje relikt i nderuar dhe i çmuar etno - kulturor, por kryesisht per mesazhin e madh qe sjell - rezistencen ne emer te lirise, te se drejtes e te dinjitetit, - si dhe per vlerat e larta artistike. eshte mjaft ekoluente bindja e thelle e malesoreve se "Kanget e kreshnikeve e burrnojne njerin, e bajne trim, i shtien zemer te duroje plumbin, gjakun lufterat ku tresin meshkujt". Ja pse, sipas deshmive te bartesve popullore e te studiuesve, keto jane kenduar tradicionalisht e jane degjuar me kenaqesi e nderim te veçante jo vetem nder kuvendet e gjera popullore, nder dasma e festa te tjera apo prane oxhakut te kullave karakteristike malesore neteve te gjata te dimrit, por edhe para fillimit te nje beteje, madje edhe ne zjarrmin e luftes. Ja pse shtepia pa lahute, shtepia ku s'kendoheshin kenge kreshnikesh, konsiderohej si "shtepi e lanun", qe s'meriton respekt. Per vete rrethanat e disfavorshme historiko-shoqerore te se kaluares (pushtimi osman, niveli i ulet i zhvillimit ekonomik etj.), qe kane kushtezuar edhe gjendjen e shkencave shqiptare ne ate kohe, interesi per eposin e kreshnikeve eshte i vone. Po te perjashtonim nje fragment te shkurter qe botoi albanologu i njohur e i nderuar Gustav Majer (G. Mayer) me 1896 ("Albanesiche Studien" VI), do te duhet te thoshim se mbledhja edhe botimi i ketij eposi realisht filloi ne krye te shekullit tone, sidomos ne vitet 20. Nder botimer kryesore te gjertanishme do te mund te permendeshin: "Epika legjendare", vellimi I dhe II (1996, 1983), "Chansonnier epique albanis" (antologji frengjisht, 1983) "Kenge kreshnike" (Prishtine, 1974). Krahas botimeve me materiale faktike, filluan edhe studimet e eposit te kreshnikeve. Ne fillim ato qene kryesisht shenime te thjeshta e mbresa, qe erdhen duke u thelluar e u zgjeruar disi gjate viteve '30, per te arritur sot nje nivel mjaft te kenaqshem. Kurorezimi i gjithe kesaj pune studimore u be me simpoziumin "Epika heroike" shqiptare", (Tirane, 20-22 tetor, 1983), ku moren pjese edhe mjaft studiues te huaj dhe materialet e te cilit u botuan te plota ne permbledhesin "Çeshtje te folklorit shqiptar", vell. II dhe III (1986). Tiparet kryesore Eposi i kreshnikeve i ka te gjitha tiparet e zhanrit, por edhe vecorite specifike, qe lidhen me klimen historike-shoqerore e kulturore ku lindi, u rrit, u maturua e jeton. Se pari, ai ka tri vecorite kryesore: Epizmin, frymen heroike dhe legjendaritetin. Epizmi Eposi i kreshnikeve e pasqyron jeten ne forme tablosh te gjera "objektive". Frymemarrja e gjere eshte e pranishme ne cdo ind te tij: ne perleshjet dhe dyluftimet homerike, ne madheshtine e heronjve dhe te botes qe i rrethon, ne permasat e larta dhe tradhtite tronditese, ne ndjenjat dhe mendimet e thella (Muji, p.sh., kur mendohet "shikon barin kah po rritet"), ne gjatesine e poemave (mesatarisht dalin me 200, por edhe me 500, edhe me 1000 vargje), ne gjatesine e vargjeve (pelqehet me shume dhjeterrokeshi i bardhe - nje varg me mundesi te gjera shprehese)5 etj. Por epitetin objektive ne e vume ne thonjeza, sepse rapsodi shtiret sikur vetem tregon objektivisht si kane ndodhur ngjarjet, kurse ne fakt ai mban nje qendrim te caktuar, qofte edhe duke lene ate te nenkuptuar. Ne te njejten kohe, ne epos jane te pranishme, do te thoshim, me shumice, edhe detajet, situatat, trajtimet, personazhet e nje reference lirike: dashuria midis vellezerve e shokeve, dhimbja e humbjes se nje personi te dashur, gezimi i takimeve miqesore, ngjyrat plot shkelqim te nje peizazhi dhe lektisja para tij, portreti i nje vashe. Nje shembull teper shprehes lirizmi eshte, fjala vjen, vajtimi i thekshem i Ajkunes, gruas se kryetrimit, mbi trupin pa jete te djalit te saj te vetem. Veçse le te vihet re qe edhe ketu gjithçka perthyhet nepermjet prizmit epik, ruan permasat epike - dhembja e thelle e nenes, mallkimi i saj i fuqishem, keqardhja e elememteve te natyres dhe e bishave te malit: Qyqe vetem rrugen paske marre, / Kan’ zan’ vend yjt’ vajin me e ndie!/ Kur ka dale nder Lugje t’Verdha, / Ather’ nana hanen ka mallkue: / - T’u shkri-mt’ drita ty, o mori hane, / Qe s’ na çove ate nat’ nji fjale, / N’ Lugje, t’ Verdha shpejt me dale, / Bashk’ me hy n’nji varr me djale! . . . Kur ka shkue te varri i djalit, / Ka pa hin treqind vjeç; / Ahi ishte rrema - rrema, / Nji ma t’bukurin mbi varr po e shtin. / Mir’ po pshtetet per deg’ t’ ahit, / Pikon loti mbi varr te djalit . Kane lane kangen zogjte e malit, / Kane lane kangen me veshtrue ! / - Po a s’e din se kush ka ardhe, / Qe nuk çohesh per m’u fale, / More i miri i nanes - o ? / Amanet, o more bir, / Dil nji here ksi burgut t’ erret, / Fol me nanen qe t’ka rrite: / S’ m’ ke lan’ kurre kaq shume me prite ! . . . / More Omer i nanes - o! / A thue Gjogun me ta prue ? / Dil nji her’ per me lodrue, / Bjer nder gurra me u freskuè , / Kerko majat bashk’ me zana, / Se ty varrin ta ruen nana, / More i miri i nanes - o ! . . . Edhe rrefimi eshte gjithashtu epik. Ai eshte plastik, monumental, i gjere, solemn, shpesh mjaft i hollesishem, zakonisht i shtruar, me nje qetesi sublime, pa ekzaltime, eufori e kuje, me nje force te brendshme e te natyrshme. Ne te zene vend te gjere perseritjet e formave te ndryshme ("Kqyr çka bani krajli per me ba", "Pak u vonue, shum’ s’ u vonue"), deri ne perseritjet e gjera epike, intonacioni zakonisht horizontalisht ose me dallgezime te lehta. Edhe melodia qe shoqeron poezine eshte e qete, recitative, disi monotone, por e thelle, si jehone malesh e kohesh te lashta. Ajo degjohet me endje, sepse plotesohet nga dramaciteti i ngjarjes, nga efekti i fjales a i figures poetike. Fryma heroike Eposi shqiptar i kreshnikeve, siç del edhe nga kuptimi qe ka marre fjala kreshnik , eshte nje epos heroik. Fryma heroike e pershkon ate fund e krye; me brume heroik eshte ngjizur çdo strukture e mikrostrukture e tij. Veçse ketu heroizmi nuk del si diçka e jashtme, si vetemburrje a si mjet per te terhequr simpatine e dikujt. Ai eshte krejt spontan, genuin, i brendshem, buron nga domosdoshmeria e rezistences dhe e perballimit te rreziqeve e te veshtiresive. Eposi e paraqet heroizmin si menyre mendimi, sjelljeje a veprimi, qe ve ne qender te sistemit te te gjithe vlerave trimerine, vetmohimin, qe i quan ato atribute te pandara te nje mjedisi shoqeror te percaktuar etnikisht, te nje menyre te veçante organizimi shoqeror. Ai e trajton heroizmin si nje tradite te lashte, si nje kult te vertete, si nje model etnokulturor te kristalizuar, madje te sakralizuar, gjate shekujve: Zoti t’ vraft, bre Krajle Kapidani, / Pes’ dekika liri me te dha -ne. / Tjeter t’ mir’ ne t’ paret s’na kan’ lane, / Kurrnja nesh veç mos me dek’ ne t’ shkrue -me, / Por me shpata m’ u pre tue kendue . Legjendariteti Kete veçori ia jep eposit te kreshnikeve tipi i mendimit poetik mbi bazen e te cilit ai eshte ngjizur e qe meshiron. E ky eshte mendimi poetik legjendar, nje tip mendimi poetik karakteristik per nje shkalle te caktuar te zhvillimit shoqeror e qe, siç dihet, i paraprin mendimit poetik historik. Ky tip mendimi perben themelin specifik te eposit te kreshnikeve si zhaner me vete, percakton menyren e pervetesimit te realitetit prej ketij eposi, menyren e raportit midis se vertetes artistike dhe se vertetes historike, natyren dhe tere sistemin e mjeteve shprehese. Thelbin e ketij mendimi e perben fondi i gjere i elementeve mitike, perrallore, fantastike, qe e shpreh realitetin ne menyre te legjendarizuar, jo sipas parimeve te ngjases a te mundesise, por, ne radhe te pare dhe kryesisht, sipas parimeve te se mrekullishmes. Nje nder shprehjet e ketij tip mendimi ne eposin e kreshnikeve eshte prania ne te e nje lende te gjere poetike qe, per nga origjina, lidhet drejtperdrejt ose terthorazi me mitologjine, kryesisht me poetiken mitologjike. Midis morise se elementeve te kesaj lende do te mund te permendeshin: nje varg figurash mitike, tipike shqiptare, qe veprojne ne epos me cilesine e personazheve artistike (zanat6, te lumet e nates7, oret8, /shtojzovallet9, gjarperinjte qe u japin force kreshnikeve ose u sherojne plaget); zogjte qe paralajmerojne ngjarjet ose marrin e shpien amanete; vende te kulteve pagane (Mrizet e Medha, Lugjet e Verdha, krojet, pyjet, shpellat); trupat qiellore qe komunikojne me njerezit ose "marrin ndore" (Dielli, hena, yjet); "shpjegimet" e origjines mitologjike te kreshnikeve (Muji u be i tille, p.sh., nga qe piu "tamel gjini nga zanat); lindjet dhe rritjet e mrekullueshme (p.sh. maturimi si kreshnik qe ne moshen shtatevjecare); ngurosjet dhe çngurosjet e heronjve; vdekjet dhe ringjalljet; metamorfozat e lloj - llojshme fantastike (p.sh. kthimi i njeriut ne qyqe); mjetet ndihmese te mrekullishme ose, siç jane quajtur ndryshe, mjetet magjike (unaza magjike, qumeshti i gjirit te nenes, lengu i luleve, uji qe sheron syte, molla e arte); kundershtaret perbindesha (Arapi i zi, Bajlozi); etj., etj. Mbi themelet e poetikes mitike, eshte sajuar edhe gjithe ai sistem figurash hiperbolizuese ose personifikuese. Duhet thene veçse e gjithe kjo lende mitologjike ne epos e humbet karakterin sakral, deri- diku zhvishet nga besimi ne te si realitet dhe kthehet ne lende estetike, ne lende qe ndihmon njohjen dhe pikturimin e realitetit sipas ligjeve artistike qe ndihmon per te theksuar ide te caktuara e per te karakterizuar personazhet e situatat. Kuptohet atehere se eposi nuk mund te identifikohet me mitologjine. Si shprehje tjeter e mendimit poetik qe permendem, i cili perforcon karakterin legjendar te eposit, do te mund te kuptohej edhe poetika perrallore, e zhveshur nga vetedija e mirefillte historike dhe mbi bazen e se ciles jane krijuar me nje bukuri te rralle figurat e motivet imagjinare fantastike. Ne fakt edhe pse ne epos historia ndihet qarte e buçet pas çdo situate a personazhi, jepet jo aq me detaje konkrete, reale, por ne menyre globale, ne trajte ideali, si leng historik; edhe pse eshte e pranishme, mjegullohet, erresohet nga hija e personazheve dhe situatave madheshtore. Prandaj ketu si ne baladat legjendare, perrallat legjendare, koordinateve historike te kohes e te hapesires u mungon saktesia e plote, ka diçka te percaktuar. Me sakte do te mund te thuhej se ketu historia perthyhet nen prizmin e poetikes legjendare, koha dhe hapesira jane kohe dhe hapesire epike, jo identike me kohen dhe hapesiren reale. Ne eposin e kreshnikeve nuk kemi levizje lineare te kohes historike. Ketu zoteron perfytyrimi i nje kohe konvencionale, qe nuk i nenshtrohet datimit, qe nuk e perfill kronologjine, qe rrjedh ndryshe nga rrjedha reale dhe historike e saj. Ne epos koha mund te ndalet, te kthehet prapa, te ngadalesohet a te pershpejtohet (jo rralle, p.sh., dielli e ndal vrapin e tij, nata zgjatet, pranvera vjen me shpejt). Kjo ben qe edhe ngjarjet te mos vijne gjithmone njera pas tjetres, sipas nje rendi real kohor, por te mund te nderrojne vendet ose te ecin paralelisht. Nga ana tjeter, koha eshte thuajse gjithmone e shkuar e larget, gje qe duket edhe te shprehjet: "Nje here e nje kohe", "Kshtu m’kane thane se â ba moti" etj. Ne eposin shqiptar te kreshnikeve karakterit konvencional, epik te kohes i perqaset edhe karakteri konvencional i perfytyrimeve per hapesiren. Edhe ketu kemi diçka te percaktuar. Hapesira, si te thuash, jepet ne vija te trasha e ndahet po keshtu ne bote te heronjve e ne bote te huaj. Rrjedhimisht koncepti i eposit per hapesiren nuk perkon plotesisht me vendbanimet reale historike, edhe kur aktivizohen toponimet e tyre. Ne te njejten kohe, sipas poetikes legjendare, ne nje bote te papercaktuar, sidomos kur ajo eshte e larget, ashtu si ne kohen e larget, mund te ndodhin lloj-lloj çudirash, te hasen te papritura dhe veshtiresi qe perballohen vetem nga guximi dhe forca e kreshnikeve. Keshtu qe papercaktueshmeria dhe largesia relative kohore dhe hapesinore nuk jane vetem rezultat e legjendaritetit, por edhe mjaft per ta rritur ate, per te rritur karakterin e jashtezakonshem dhe prestigjin epik te ngjarjeve. Diçka e tille vihet re edhe tek antroponomia e te vlera e numrave. Per eposin ka rendesi jo emri i personazheve, por qenesia, permbajtja, karakteri, profili artistik, botekuptimi dhe psikologjia e tyre. Prandaj emrat edhe mund te nderrohen. Ne fakt ne eposin shqiptar te kreshnikeve nje pjese e mire e personazheve mbajne emra myslimane. Ky eshte rezultat i kohes se sundimit osman (fundi i shekullit XV-1912) e ka ndodhur edhe me krijime te tjera te lashta poetike shqiptare, te cilat tek arbereshet e Italise10, si dhe ne mjaft krahina te vendit, ruajne edhe sot e kesaj dite personazhe me emra me te hershme te krishtere: Kostandini i Vogelith, p.sh. (heroi qe rikthehet diten e marteses se gruas), eshte riemeruar Ymer Aga, Kostandini tjeter (vellai i vdekur qe ringjallet per te plotesuar fjalen e dhene, - te çoje prane gjinise motren e martuar larg) eshte kthyer ne Halil Garria, Hyseni i vogel etj. Madje ne ndonje rast procesi i islamizimit ka mbetur ne mes: ne nje variant te balades se rinjohjes moter-vella, vellai quhet Gjon Pretrika (emer i krishter), kurse motra Fasilet (emer mysliman); tek emri i nje kreshniku Gjergj Elez Alia - pjesen e pare e kemi te krishtere, kurse te tjerat myslimane. Edhe nje varg numrash (perdorim me te gjere kane: 3, 7, 9, 12, 30, 40, 300) nuk kane vlere reale, matematike, por jane kryesisht konvencionale, numra epike klishe (perdoren, p.sh. per te dhene idene e shumices e te madhesise). Karakteri polistadial Vete lenda poetike e eposit shqitar te kreshnikeve deshmon se ai nuk eshte krijuar njeheresh. Si çdo fenomen tjeter artistik ai ka pasur lindjen, veterritjen, maturitetin dhe pleqerine e tij me nje shtrirje te gjate ne kohe. Gjate kesaj kohe çdo periudhe historike i ka dhene eposit nje lende te caktuar historiko-shoqerore e poetike, ka lene vulen e saj ne te. Prandaj eposi, ashtu siç na erdhi qe kur filluam ta njohim, u ngjan deborave alpine ku shtresa ze shtresen, ose nje pikture te vjeter mbi te cilen jane hedhur shtresime te reja. Kjo i jep atij karakter te spikatur polistadial. Sigurisht, vete poetika legjendare qe zoteron ne epos, fakti qe ai, si forme artistike, disi e "tjeterson" realitetin e mund te aktivizoje edhe ne kohe te vona, lende me origjine poetike te sterlashte, perzierja ne ndonje drejtim i lendes se shtresave te tij, ben qe keto te fundit te mos dallohen lehte; por folkloristika shqiptare ka dalluar tashme qarte mjaft prej ketyre shtresave. Gjithsesi, jane krejt te dallueshme dy shtresa, ajo paraosmane dhe ajo pas pushtimit osman. Ne te vertete shtresa pas pushtimit osman eshte teper e holle ne krahasim me te paren. Ajo perbehet kryesisht nga emrat myslymane te disa kreshnikeve, nga armet e reja qe hasen ndonjehere (armet e zjarrit), nga ndonje element te leksikut me prejardhje osmane, nga ndonje incident i rralle11 ose kenge (si te tille kemi vetem nje)12, qe i ben jehone konfliktit shqiptaro-osman. Kjo eshte nje shtrese qe i eshte hedhur eposit tone si nje fare pelerine e lehte e plot te çara, te cilen eposi mund ta rrezoje vetem me nje levizje te shpatullave te tij te fuqishme. Shtresa tjeter, paraosmane, eshte shtresa baze e eposit, qe i jep atij fizionomine ideoartistike si nje forme e veçante folklorike. Ajo eshte pakrahasimisht me "e trashe", e plote dhe e rendesishme sa shtresa pasosmane. eshte pikerisht kjo qe zbulon dhe e percakton eposin si zhaner, si forme te veçante folklorike, si monument artistik, me volumin, strukturen dhe formen e tij. Ajo perbehet nga gjithe ato elemente qe u permenden me lart, kur u fol per karakterin legjendar te eposit, si dhe nga gjithe problematika themelore, lenda baze historiko- shoqerore, etnografike, muzikore etj., per te cilat do te flitet me poshte. Por edhe brenda kesaj shtrese dallohen nenshtresa te ndryshme. Kuptohet se, per arsyet qe u permenden, dallimi i tyre eshte disi me i veshtire dhe kufijte me pak te percaktuara. Keshtu, ne epos gjejme elemente te matriarkatit (vendi i veçante i nenes, ne nje kohe kur babai i kryekreshnikeve mungon krejt, elemente te respektimit te "vijes se tamlit", vendi i veçante i dajes-avunkulati etj.), por edhe te tilla (dhe ato perbejne shumicen) te patriarkatit; zana diku paraqitet ne fazen e saj me te lashte, "te eger", si force armiqesore per kreshniket (p.sh. te kenga "Martesa e Mujit"13), por me tej njerezohet (humbet virgjinitet-in14, fiton nje konstitucion psikologjik si te malesoreve, - mban besen, behet vellam me kreshniket, - i ndihmon ata dhe u kerkon ndihme, perzihet ne punet e tyre), ashtu, madje ne nje mase me te madhe, si perendite e "Iliades"; ndonje figure tjeter, edhe pse ruan thelbin e vet te origjines mitologjike, ne ndonje drejtim thith lende historike relativisht te vone. Bajlozi eshte nje perbindesh, qe vjen nga deti, por mban emrin e njohur nga hierarkia evropiane mesjetare - Bajulus - dhe kerkon taksen karakteristike feudale bizantine "tym per tym"15, (ishte shkruar diçka qe une s’e kuptoja). Nje gjendje e tille na lejon ta perfytyrojme rrugen e eposit shqiptar te kreshnikeve si ate te nje topi debore qe e nis rrukullimen nga maja e malit, rritet gjate saj, per te ndaluar diku, per t’u shkrire disi duke humbur pjese te tera e duke "fituar" ndonje shtrese te re. Por berthama kryesore e ketij masivi mbeti qe mbeti e paprekur. Kjo i ka ndihmuar folkloristet shqiptare te percaktojne nje varg kengesh (rapsodish) qe i perkasin kesaj berthame e qe, bashke me rapsodi te tjera, perbejne fondin e lashte a me te vone, por, sidoqofte, paraosman te eposit. Prej tyre po permendim sa per shembull: "Martesa e Mujit"16, "Fuqia e Mujit"17, "Martesa e Halilit"18, "Gjergj Elez Alia"19, "Deka (= vdekja) e Halilit"20, "Omeri prej Mujit"21, "Muji i varruem (= i plagosur)"22, "Ajkuna qan Omerin"23 Mirefilltesia popullore (karakteri fshatarak) Teoria e pergjithshme e eposit ka provuar se ai lind ne ate kohe, ne ato vende, ne ato krahina te nje vendi, ne ate komb, popull a shtrese te popullit ku ka probleme te medha, shqetesime te medha, ballafaqime te medha. Eposi shqiptar i kreshnikeve i ka gjetur problemet e tilla te populli shqiptar, me sakte te pjesa fshatare e tij. Ishte pikerisht kjo pjese, qe ishte e interesuar me shume se kushdo tjeter per problemet madhore qe trajton eposi. Jo vetem kaq, por edhe zgjidhja e ketyre problemeve ne epos behet nga pozitat psikologjike e botekuptimore, kryesisht te fshataresise se thjeshte, qe eshte mesuar te jetoje me pune te ndershme, me zemer e duar te pastra. Ja pse ne epos zgjidhja e problemeve qe shtrohen behet pergjithesisht nga pozita e jo nga sulmi per te perfituar nga ajo qe u takon te tjereve; nga trajtimi me dinjitet i te huajve e jo nga mendjemadhesia (ne epos flitet me respekt edhe per armiqte, vleresohet trimeria e tyre; ata mund te urrehen, te denohen e te vriten, por nuk mposhten). Ne epos jepen me plot ngjyra e saktesi mjediset fshatare, kryesisht malore (ku dielli "shum’ po shndrit e pak po nxeh"), natyra qe i rrethon, menyra e jeteses se njerezve qe jane mesuar te perballojne ashpersine e terrenit e te klimes, rreziqet dhe veshtiresite. Aty nuk ka as edhe nje gjurme nga mjediset e molepsura, "shkelqimi" i jetes, mireqenia dhe orgjite feudale. Por ndryshon puna kur jepet, te themi, jeta e antagonisteve, te cilet notojne ne luks, ndonjehere edhe ne ves. Ja nje pergjigje plot interes qe i jep Kraleviç Markut kreshniku Musa Arbanasi, pasi kujton lindjen e te parit ne saraje te medha e shtroje te buta: Mue shqiptarja e ashper me lindi / Atje te dhente, ne gurre te ftohte, / Me plaf te zi me mbeshtolli, / Me fije ferrash me lidhi, / Me qull tershere me ushqejti . Edhe mjetet artistike me te cilat trajtohen problemet, jane tipike per folklorin fshatar; sigurimi i gjithe arsenalit te figuracionit nga mjediset blegtorale, bujqesore e nga natyra. Karakterin e mirefillte popullor, folklorik ia jep eposit edhe tipi i rapsodit, i bartesit dhe ekzekutuesit te tij. Keta kane qene teresisht blegtore, bujq e fshatare te thjeshte, qe kane kenduar per qejf te tyre. Pra, s’ ka patur rapsode oborresh, rapsode profesioniste e qe te kene kenduar per hesap te te "medhenjve", duke i lavderuar ata, kundrejt nje shperblimi. Mirefilltesine popullore, folklorike e deshmon edhe mungesa ne epos i ndikimeve te artit te kultivuar. Forma (menyra) e ekzistences Dihet se eposet njihen ne dy forma: si unitete integrale, te plota, te ndertuara si teresi me nje logjike artistike dhe kohore te caktuar, dhe ne forme kengesh (rapsodish) te veçanta. Dihet gjithashtu se forma e pare eshte fryt i iniciatives krijuese te individeve te veçante, qe bashkojne pjeset ne nje te tere. Eposi shqiptar i kreshnikeve jetoi dhe vazhdon te jetoje ne formen e dyte. Secila prej kengeve te tij trajton nje problem te veçante, nje çeshtje, qe ne lindje, ne rritje e gjer ne zgjidhje te saj; prandaj çdonjera paraqitet si njesi e plote e me vete artistike. Per kete arsye ato jane quatur edhe epe, edhe poema . Por te gjitha ato formojne nje mase kompakte e koherente poetike. Ato i bashkon tematika, fryma e pergjithshme, personazhet e kristalizuara qe levizin ne te gjithe hapesiren e eposit, format kompozicionale dhe strukturat, mjediset e zhvillimit te ngjarjeve, mjetet shprehese stilistiko-figurative dhe intonativo-melodike. Kuptohet se poemat, duke jetuar si njesi artistike te mevetesishme edhe pse ruajne fare mire thelbin, berthamen kryesore e me te gjere, kane pesuar edhe ndryshime nga koha ne kohe, nga krahina ne krahine apo nga rapsodi ne rapsod; pra, ato i jane nenshtruar variacionit kohor a hapesinor, fenomen ky i njohur per te gjitha format folklorike. Keshtu qe eposi, edhe nga pikepamja e formes se ekzistences, mbeti si nje zhaner i paprekur, i natyrshem dhe i mirefillte folklorik. Tematika Rezistenca Tema kryesore e eposit shqiptar te kreshnikeve eshte rezistenca: rezistenca per ruajtjen e trojeve, bjeshkeve, kullotave, shtepive, nderit e dinjitetit te botes se kreshnikeve, te fisit, te familjes dhe individit; rezistenca, konflikti dhe lufta kunder forcave te natyres, te perfaqesuara nga zanat ne fazen e tyre te "eger" (kenga "Martesa e Mujit"). Ne te gjitha rastet e tjera rezistenca e kreshnikeve lidhet me forca te percaktuara etnikisht. Vetem ne nje ose dy kenge si force e tille dalin osmanet (kenga e dyluftimit te Musa Arbanasit me Kraleviç Markun dhe kenga "Muji dhe Halili te mbreti", per te cilat u fol). Veten ne fare pak kenge (ato mund te numerohen me gishtat e njeres dore) si forca te tilla dalin "Krajli i Talirit" (mbreti i Italise), maxharet, gumatet, venedikasit (Bajlozi i eposit eshte Bajlusi - i derguari i Venedikut). Ne te gjitha kenget e tjera si forca te huaja, me te cilat lidhet rezistenca e kreshnikeve, jane shqete24(shkjete) - sllavet. Tema te tjera Mund te thuhet se temes baze, rezistences ndaj shqeve, i nenshtrohen te gjitha temat e tjera, si: lindja e mbinatyrshme e heronjve, mosmarreveshjet e keqkuptimet e perkohshme midis vete kreshnikeve, marredheniet familjare, rrembimet e ndersjelleta te kuajve, te grave etj. Keshtu, forca e jashtezakonshme qe fiton kryekreshniku Muje me ndihmen e zanave, konsumohet per t’u rezistuar shqeve; mosmarreveshja midis vellezerve Muje e Halil, qe gati sa nuk arrin ne dyluftim (kenga "Halili i qet bejleg Mujit"25), gjykohet nga nena e tyre si diçka qe do ta uronin shqete. Ne kete menyre tere eposin e pershkon fryma e rezistences kunder shqeve, fryma e alarmit te vazhdueshem per shkak te tyre, fryma e pasigurte dhe e nevojes se vigjilences se perhershme per te ruajtur boten kreshnike "mos me hy as korbi". Ne vargun e gjate te poemave qe perbejne eposin, situatat ku zberthehen temat jane nga me te larmishmet, me fantastiket, me terheqeset, me madhoret, gati marramendese. Kemi aty kulla hijerenda, ku gdhijne e ngrysin ditet e armepushimeve heronjte; marredhenie midis vellezerve, kunatave, vellameve; zjarre alarmesh qe paralajmerojne rrezikun; zana qe i afrohen kulles se kreshnikut ne muzg per t’u ankuar per diçka; festa qe nderpriten nga nje kushtrim rrenqethes; marshime te gjata, ndeshje te egra ne bjeshke, dyluftime, pas mbarimit te te cilave toka mbetet djerre nga zhgerryerja e kembeve te njerezve e te kuajve; ndjekje homerike midis pamjeve madheshtore te natyres; karvane dasmoresh qe levizin drejt dasmash te rrezikshme; krushq te ngrire a te copetuar; endje si ne ankth kreshnikesh te qorruar; motra qe kerkojne rrugen e kthimit te vellait te plagosur me anen e njollave te gjakut; turma korbash qe kakarisin mbi kufomat; kronj qe skuqen kur nenat lajne rrobat e djemve te kthyer nga lufta; varre te vetmuara e burgje te erreta; renkime te vdekurish qe s’ mund te ngrihen te ndeshkojne fyerjet; vajtime te madherishme e mallkime me permasa te perbindeshme. Shkurt, siç jane shprehur me te drejt studiuesit, nje aksion te ethshem, qe vazhdon qindra dite apo qindra vjet, e qe perben materien poetike te eposit. Se fundi, lidhur me tematiken e eposit te kreshnikeve vlen te permendet se ne asnje rast nuk kemi konflikte fetare. Nje argument plus ne kete drejtim eshte edhe fakti se eposi ka jetuar e jeton ne menyre te gjalle e gjithe respekt dhe ne elementin katolik. Bota dhe jeta e kreshnikeve Jeta dhe veprimtaria e kreshnikeve zhvillohen rreth Jutbines, qytet i vogel ne Kroaci. Teatri kryesor i ngjarjeve shtrihet ne viset veriperendimore te Gadishullit Ballkanik (Zader, Senje, Kotorret e reja etj). Por ne epos rrethi i veprimeve zgjerohet dhe shkon nga Shqiperia ne Brigjet e Tunes (Danubit). Gjeografia e eposit perfshin, veç toponimeve te mesiperme, edhe te tilla si Vlora, Shkodra, Tetova, Budini (Budapesti), Bosnja, Rumelia, Maxharia, Toliri (Italia), Venediku, Turqia; madje, ne raste te rralla, edhe Moskovi e Bagdati. Veç kesaj, permenden dendur edhe toponime te paidentifikuara gjeografikisht si Bjeshket e Nalta, Lugjet e Verdha, Klysyrat e Zeza, qe me shume tingellojne si legjendare. Siç mund te vihet re, toponimia e eposit nuk perkon plotesisht me territorin e perhapjes se tij, siç e njohim qe ne fillim te shekullit, qe kur eposi nisi te mbidhej prej studiuesve. Nje dukuri te tille shkencat shqiptare e shpjegojne me dy shkaqe, qe nderthuren midis tyre. Njeri eshte i natyres historike, tjetri i natyres artistike. Dihet se Iliret, te paret e shqiptareve, dikur shtriheshin ne veri deri ne brigjet e Danubit. Dyndjet ne mase te sllaveve dhe perpjekjet per t’u stabilizuar ne Ballkan (intensiteti i tyre me i madh i hershem u perket shekujve VI-VIII), bene qe elementi ilir e me vone iliro-arberor, te terhiqet gjithnje e me shume ne drejtimet jug - jugperendim, pjeserisht te asimilohet, diku-diku te mbetet edhe si ishull. Pra, kufiri i shtrirjes se elementit te shtyre e ne terheqje, ishte gjithmone ne levizje. Atehere nuk eshte krejt pa kuptim te supozohet, merret vesh, me nje siguri mjaft relative, se berthama e eposit shqiptar te kreshnikeve sjell jehonen e nje stadi te hershem te caktuar te kesaj levizjeje. Ne te njejten kohe,siç u tha, hapesira dhe koha e eposit, si zhaner qe ka ne themel legjendaritetin, jane hapesire dhe kohe epike. Per me teper, ky zhaner i lejon vetes qe, si kohen dhe hapesiren e larget, t’i perdore per te rritur legjendaritetin, prestigjin epik. Ne kete kuptim gjeografia e eposit, nga ana artistike, eshte plotesisht e perligjur. Shoqerisht kreshniket dhe ajo shtrese e popullit qe ata perfaqesojne jane te organizuar ne bashkesi te lira fshatare: nuk i paguajne detyrime askujt, kane si preokupacion te perhershem "mos me u ba raja", udhehiqen nga prijes te zgjedhur midis me trimave e me te virtytshmeve sipas moralit te tyre, nuk njohin asnje zot veç prijesit, vendimet e rendesishme i marrin bashkarisht ne kuvendet e mbledhjet e gjera. Keto bashkesi te lira jetonin ne vendbanime te ngulura, qe thirreshin katunde. Ndonjehere ne epos permenden edhe lagje te veçanta, p.sh. lagjia Potureshe. Ekonomia e tyre ishte kryesisht blegtorale. Ne shume poema permenden grigjet me dhen e dhi ose gjedhe, permenden kullota e tbanat e tyre (stanet verore). Ne poema te tjera tregohet se edhe vete kreshniket shpesh merreshin me gjueti (nje skene madhore gjuetie kolektive e kemi te "Martesa e Mujit"). Ne poema te tjera akoma ka mjaft te dhena qe deshmojne se bashkesite e lira fshatare, ku benin pjese kreshniket, merreshin edhe me bujqesi (figuracioni i marre nga mjedise bujqesore, - "Po a t’ kan’ plasun syte e ballit, / Kshtu me i shkrepe demat e kularit", - tregime si ai per Mujin qe, kur eshte duke leruar me qete e mbrehur ne parmende dhe nje kalimtar e pyet se ku i ka kullat Muji, i tregon drejtimin duke ngritur parmenden me gjithe qe, etj.). Pra kreshniket nuk njohin vetem zanatin e luftes. Ata dalin keshtu si reparte te armatosura te bashkesive te lira fshatare qe vigjelojne buze kufirit, por edhe, sa here kane mundesi, e nderrojne shpaten me kerraben a parmenden. Kreshniket banojne ne kulla tipike shqiptare, kulla te ndertuara jo vetem per banim, por edhe per mbrojtje (me mure te trasha e frengji); ushqehen me produkte blegtorale - bujqesore te perpunuara ne menyre etnikisht tradicionale (p.sh. hane nga nje dash te pjekur, pine vere a raki); vishen e mbathen malesorçe (ne epos kemi nje rekuizite te tere veshmbathjeje dhe orendish shtepiake karakteristike: lekurçet, tirqit, opingat dhe kapuçi i bardhe gjysmesferik, fustanella- "fistani" -, jakucja, shtreterit prej druri, çerepet per pjekjen e bukes, mjelcet prej druri, kungujt e veres); ata luftojne me topuze, mizdrake, heshta, shigjeta, shpata, gure (me vone hyjne ne epos armet e zjarrit). Eposi e jep boten e kreshnikeve si nje bote etnikisht te veçante, te ndryshme nga ajo e te huajve, edhe ne pikepamje te veçorive kulturore ose traditave etnike, te gjithe konstitucionit etno-psikologjik. Mosha e eposit Nje varg arsyesh na bindin se eposi heroik i kreshnikeve e nisi rrugen e vet artistike mjaft heret. Se pari, do te rikujtojme lenden e gjere me origjine mitologjike e perrallore, mendimin poetik legjendar, reminishencat e matriarkatit, qe u permenden. Ne kete fond te lashte do te duhej te shtoheshin edhe elemente te hershme muzikore (forca e madhe pergjithesuese dhe karakteri i qendrueshem intonativ, prania e nje "fjalie" muzikore te vetme qe perseritet e ndryshuar gjate kengeve, modet e gjymte dy - re - kater tingullore, karakteri i ndieshem recirativ), si dhe disa fjale e forma gjithashtu te hershme gjuhesore qe jane ruajtur te ngurosura, te fosilizuara (fjala gjegjem me kuptimin degjoj, folja djerg me kuptim vepror kalimtar - dergoj, çoj, zbres diçka a dike, forma foljore nderin ne vend te nderojne ose nderonjen, permbysja e gjymtyreve te kohes se kryer - pshtue kam , dale kane - ne vend te kam pshtue , kane dale etj.). Jane pikerisht keto elemente qe i kane bere studiuesit objektive te pranojne gati njezeri lashtesine e eposit shqiptar te kreshnikeve. Le te citojme nje konstatim te M. Lambercit: "Elementet shqiptaro - ilire, figurat e besimit popullor shqiptar, qe jane te gjalla, si edhe armet e vjetra jane deshmi kujtimesh te nje date fort te lashte". Shkencat shqiptare marrin ne konsiderate teorine e pergjithshme te eposit, e cila ka pranuar tashme se cdo epos me permbajtje te tille epiko - legjendare eshte fryt i periudhave historike, kur kapercehet faza e bashkesise primitive, e shoqerise thjesht fisnore dhe kur bashkesi te tjera popullsish me tipare te njejta etnike hyjne ne rrugen e kristalizimit te kombesise. Per historine shqiptare kjo faze perkon me periudhen e kalimit nga bashkesite e gjera etniko - politike ilire (shek. V-VI) drejt formimit te kombesise shqiptare (shek. X-XIV). Shekulli i XIV eshte kufiri kohor kur kapercehet historikisht ai tip mendimi poetik qe plazmonte eposin heroik legjendar, kur shter procesi i mirefillte i kesaj poezie dhe zhduket domosdoshmeria historike qe lind kete poezi. Ne prag te pushtimit osman kishin ndodhur procese te tilla (zhvillimi ekonomiko-shoqeror e politik -kalimi ne fazen e zhvillimit te plote te ferdalizmit), te cilat po zevendesonin brenda folklorit mendimin poetik legjendar me mendimin poetik historik, i cili nisi te krijoje epiken historike. Qe eposi shqiptar i kreshnikeve e mbyllli qerthullin e vet krijues ne shekullin XIV, deshmon edhe vete folklori shqiptar: sipas nje legjende, kur Muji ndeshi nje bari me pushke dhe provoi ne pellemben e vet se plumbi i pushkes, i ketij "teshi" (sendi) te vogel, te shpoka, e kuptoi se mbaroi epoka qe kishte nevoje per ta, per heroizimin e forcen e madhe fizike, prandaj, bashke me kreshniket e tjere, u fut ne nje shpelle te thelle per te mos dale kurre me. Ky proces provohet edhe nga vete tematika e eposit te kreshnikeve. U tha se tema e tij kryesore eshte rezistenca kunder trysnise se te huajve, kryesisht te sllaveve. Historikisht dihet qe kjo trysni e rezistences filloi qe ne dyndjet e para te sllaveve ne Ballkan ne shek. VI-VII, per te vazhduar edhe me vone, sidomos ne shek. XII-XIV, ne kohen e shtrirjes se sllaveve drejt jugut, perendimit e juglindjes se Ballkanit (koha e Nemanjideve). Sigurisht rezistenca kunder trysnise se te huajve, ne nje faze te caktuar, u gershetua me rezistencen e fshataresise se lire kunder depertimit feudal. Por ne rrethanat e Shqiperise feudalet ishin me teper te huaj. Ndofta pikerisht per kete arsye ne epos nuk gjejme asnje rast rezistence kunder feudaleve vendas. Si rrjedhim do te mund te thuhej se eposi shqiptar i kreshnikeve e nisi rrugen e vet artistike qe me fillimin e rezistences kunder dyndjeve sllave, per t’u maturuar ne shek. XII - XIV e per t’ia lene vendin pas kesaj eposit historik shqiptar. Me tej ai do te vazhdoje te jetoje, madje do ta theksoje karakterin e vet polistadial, por si nje forme artistike me fytyren e kryer kryesisht nga e kaluara, cilesine e nje zhanri folklorik paraosman. Gjykime Mendohet se eposi e ka origjinën e tij në para dyndjeve sllave në territorin e Ballkanit. Teksti i këngëve të ndryshme tregon për betejat e dy vëllezërve me grupe sllave, duke e bërë këtë cikël më shumë një rrëfim të rezistencës së popullsisë etnike aty, kundrejt fiseve sllave. Në këto luftime, Muji dhe Ajkuna humbasin Omerin. Ky epos epik ngjason shumë në formimin e tij epik, me "Iliada" dhe "Odisea" dhe është Eposi i kreshnikëve një epos me vlera etnokulturore. Mendohet se këngët, në shumicën e rasteve këndoheshin për "miqtë e ardhur" si një mënyrë dëfrimi. Pa dyshim këto këngë nuk mund të mungonin në festat e ndryshme të malësorëve, edhe pse është e dyshimtë ideja se këngëtarët nuk merrnin asnjë shpërblim për të egzekutuar këngët e kënduara. Jo shpesh herë dhe jo radhë herë, studiuesit debatojnë mbi këtë epos. Një mendim se Ajkuna është në të vërtetë gruaja e Omerit, dhe jo nëna, nuk është shumë i përhapur, edhe pse një mendim i tillë ekziston. Sa do i pabazuar të jetë ky mendim, do të duhej një analizë e thellë nga persona të specializuar në këtë fushë për të mbështetur këtë mendim. Për momentin ideja më e saktë është se Ajkuna ishte nëna e Omerit dhe gruaja e Mujit duke u mbështetur te kënga elegji "Ajkuna qan Omerin", që është një vajtim tipik i një nëne për të birin e saj. Një debat tjetër jo shumë i përhapur është origjina e eposit. Pak persona shprehen se Muji dhe Halili janë Boshnjakë. Megjithatë një mendim i tillë do të ishte pa bazë, sepse cikli vetë flet për luftërat e popullit etnik shqiptarë kundra të ardhurve sllavë. Megjithatë këto janë debate që nuk kanë shkaktuar trazira në aspektin kulturor. Këngët më të njohura të eposit Në të vërtetë Eposi i kreshnikëve është një epos i pasur me këngë të shumta. Më poshtë paraqiten disa nga këngët më të njohura të këtij eposi: *''Martesa e Mujit'' *''Fuqia e Mujit'' *''Orët e Mujit'' *''Ajkuna qan Omerin'' *''Martesa e Halilit'' *''Muji e tri zanat e malit'' *''Halili pret Pajo Harambashin'' Literaturë “Vajtimi i Ajkunes” Drita a dale e drite s’po ban, ka le dielli e nuk po nxeh: ça ka ba Gjeto Basho Muji; Djalin n’dhe Muji e ka shti… A dredhe Muji e ne shpi ka shkue, nana e djalit po e pyet; -Mujo, djalin ç’ma ka gjete? N’Lugjet t’Verdha, a thue ka mbete?… Qyqe vetem rrugen paska marre, kane zane vend yjt’ vajin me e ndie! Kur ka dale nder Lugjet t’Verdha, atehere nana hanen ka mallkue: -T’u shkimte (shofte) drita ty, o mori hane, qe s’ma çove ate nate nji fjale, n’Lugje t’Verdha, shpejt me dale bashke me hy n’nji varr me djale!… Kur ka shkue te varri i djalit, ka pa ahin treqind vjec, ahi ishte rrema-rrema, nji ma t’bukrin mbi varr po e shtin Mire po pshtetet per dege t’ahit pikon loti mbi varr te djalit Kane lane kangen zogjte e malit, kane lane kangen me veshtrue! -Po a s’e din se kush ka ardhe, qe nuk cohesh per m’u fale, more i miri i nanes-o? Amanet, o more bir, dil nji here ksi burgut t’erret, fol me nanen qe t’ka rrite s’m’ke lane kurre kaq shume me prite!… More Omer i nanes-o; A thue gjokun me ta prue? Dil nji here per me lodrue bjer nder gurra me u freskue kerko majat bashke me zana se ty varrin ta ruen nana, mori i miri i nanes-o!… Fuqia e Mujit Lum e lum per t’lumin Zot, Nu’jem kane e Zoti na ka dhane! Kurr ish’kane Muja djale i ri, M’a kish cue baba n’rroge tu njizotni; Coban lopesh zotnija e ka ba, Per gjith dite bjeshket Muja tu’i kerkue; Per gjith dite nder gurra t’u u freskue, Per gjith dite nder mriza tuj pushue Rruge as shtek pa njofte nuk ka lane M’i con lopet gjithhere ku s’i’n kane ‘I nate lopet cobanit i paskan hupe E tu shpija nu’ka mujte me dredhe Buze nji shkambit m’u ndale asht ngushtue Asht ule djali aty per me fjete Paj dy djepa aty ki’n qillue; E kan marre brimen e tuj kjajte M’asht avite Muja me i shikjue Po i pajton tuj i pekunde E t’dy djepat ika vun ne gjume Bardhe si drita dy Zana atehere kane ardhe -Ty, qysh te thone – Mujon e kan pvete- Zo’! c’te ka pru n’ket vend e shka t’ka trete!- Muja atehere shka u ka thane Rrogtar lopesh un kam qillue Per gjith dite kto bjeshke i kam kerkue Mue rreziku sot ka ardhe me me ndeshe M’kan hupe lopet, e askund s’kam mujte me i gjete Ktu m’xu nata e u ngja per me fjete S’mylla sy prej vajit, qi kam ndie Ishin kane tuj kajte keta dy fmi Kurrkund carje fmia nu’m’kan lane M’u kan dhimte e jam hudhe me i pajtue I pajtova e sa grima n’gjume i kam vdue Po Zo’! shka jeni me gjithe ket drite?- -Zana jemi, Mujo, tuj shetite, -Tuj u sjelle na njerzvet me u ndihmue, Ti c’fare ndere, Mujo, po na lype? Qi dy djepat na ike vu ne gjume? A don force, Mujo, me qindrue? A don lufte, Mujo, me luftue? A don gja, Mujo, a don mall? A don,dije, Mujo a don gjuhe? Lyp shka te duesh Mujos te i kan thane Kqyr Muji atehere c’ka qite e ka thane: -Shpesh po m’ngucin cobanija Shum inad cobajt si me kane Paj me force me ja u kalue un due Njana shoqes Zanat atehere i kan thane: -Tamel gjiut Mujit per me i dhane Tamel gjiut i kan dhane me pi Me tri pika djalin m’a kan ngri E ika fale Zoti kaq fuqi Sa me e luejte shkambin ma t’madhin -Kape gurin! - Zanat i kan thane Njimi okesh e ma guri ish’kane E ka kap gurin njimi okesh Badihava peshue me duer e ka; Der n’nye t’kames vec e n’mujt ma Njana shoqes Zanat atehere i kane thane: -Edhe do tamel Mujos me i a dhane E ka marre tamlin Muji e e ka pi E ka kape gurin me e peshue Deri ne gju ai gurin e ka cue E ka ugje prap n’toke e ka pushue Kqyre Zana sa mire ka thane: - Edhe pak gji Mujo me i a dhane I ka dhane prap gji per me pi Sa don Zoti t’i ka dhane fuqi E e ka marre gurin me e peshue Deri ne shoge (brez) gurin e ka cue E kan pa Zanat e kan kqyre Njana tjetres prap te i kan thane: - Opet (perseri) Mujit gji lypet me i dhane E ka marre Muji gji me pi O! se c’po i ep edhe Zoti fuqi Kenka ba si me kane drangue Ka marre gurin me e peshue N’cep te krahit Muji e ka vdue Njimi okesh gurit i ka qindrue Njena shoqes Zana c’ka i ka thane: -Tjeter gji Mujit mos me i dhane: Pse tjeter gji Mujit per me i dhane E batis dyrnjan ana-m’ane, Atehere Zanat Mujin po e zhgjertojne Se sa t’vogel qi po flasin: Permbi krye hana tuj i shikjue Permbas shkambit hija tu’u zgjatue Sa miqsisht me te kan kuvendue Kqyre Zanat, Mujit, shka i kan thane: -Probatin na, Mujo, duem me te xane: Fol ti, Mujo tash qysh po thue?- -Tu t’jem ngusht, Zanat, me m’ndihmue!- E ka fale Zoti sabahin Ferk e ferk Muji kanka cue I ka gjet lopet e ne shpi ka shkue N’fushe t’Jutbines Muji kur a ra Bytym shoket e mbledhun i ka pa Se me Mujin aty i’n kene msue Me i a mujte Mujit tuj ladrue Kqyre seri Muji shka ka ba: I a ka nise me cobaj me ladrue Send ma t’fortin me dore e ka kape Pese konope perpjete i ka dhane As kurrkush me fole nuk po flet Se me thue kur po i bjen Dekun n’toke gjinden po i qete Prej zotnis – tha – Mujit asht largue Prej zotnis – burri kur asht da Ka dredhe n’shpi - tha – nanen per me e pa *Tha – I a ka nise Muji tuj punue *Tha – I a ka nise Muji tuj luftue! E n’sa lufta Muji si po bjen Ai gjith here me ndere si po del Martesa e Halilit Fort po shndrit njaj diell e pak po nxeh! C’po e merr fryma rrapin e Jutbines! Bore e madhe paska ra: Randojne ahet per me u thye Kane cetinat vetem kreshtat Ushtojne lugjet prej orteqesh Prej orteqesh kah po bijne nder gropa Kane ra vashat me gja ne lume Kane gjete lumin ngri akull Kane nise vashat me lype krojet Kane gjete krojet tane ngri hej! Ka dale Muji me kreshnike A thue ndeshet me ndoj gja malit Sa shpejt diellin ma zu reja! Shpejt ma endi njei pelhure t’gjane e t’gjate E ia ka veshun majat rreth e rrotull Qe kur jane kap trimat-o te lumi Kaq perzi i ka fryma e plajm e re Askurrnji shoshojne trimat s’po e njohin Ngrine trimat, u sharruen Por n’breg t’lumit – kulla e Mujit T’tane per darke Muji i ka ndale Kqyr cka bani Gjeto Basho Muji E ka vu nje barre dru t’vogel ne zjarr Treqind vete prihere m’u nxeh… Sa shpejt fryma burrave u ka ardhe Sa shpejt gjaku trimave po u nxehet! Kane marre llafin e po llafiten Kane marre gazin e po gazmojne Kane nise trimat Mujin, po pyesin -N’vater tande, Muje, kemi qellue mos na ki rande per nji fjale… Qysh Halilin s’e martove?… Jane martue krejt mosha e tij… Djemt’e tyne n’loje te tane kane dale A t’u dhimbsen paret per me i dhane? A t’u dhimben dasmat per me i ba? Tutna djalin dikush po na e rre Shpesh e shpesh po bie n’Kotorre t’Reja Rob te gjalle djalin po e zane Le konakun, Muje, po ta fikin Ma zi fisin, Muje, po na koritin… -Faqebardhe, more shoke,ju qofshi Se mire hallin po ma ditki, burra!… Ju t’pavllazen shoke s’keni qellue Kujt po i dhembe dasmat per vlla t’vet? Ky edhe s’asht or burra cub flligshish Mire e njihni se asht daji trimnish- Atehere djali ka nise me fole -Kah kam vlla e kah kam moter vdeksha para n’u martofsha se gjithe grate e Krahines ku jane se gjithe vashat e Jutbines ku jane bash si motra qe po m’duken dheu m’ka mblue e fat s’i qita vedit po s’e mora Tanushen e kralit E une Tanushen vete e kam pa Gja ma t’mire s’sheh njeri nen kete diell Vetulla e saj e drejte si fiskaja Shtegu i ballit si shtegu i malit Kur merr hana me prendue Syni i saj si kokrra e qershis E ka qerpikun si krahu i dallendeyshes Fytyra e saj si kuqet molla n’dege Hunda e drejt-o si kalemi i Tushes Goja evogel si lulja qe shperthen Dhambet e bardhe si gurezit e lumit Fill mbas shiut, kur po i shndrit dielli Qafa e saj si qafa e pellumbit Shtati i saj porsi shtat cetine Mishi i dores posi rremi i shemshirit (lloj druri) Por n’qafe m’paci mor Bjeshket e Nalta Kurrrkund nji shteg qe nuk me late Per me dale deri ne Krajli!- Sa mire nama bjeshket m’i paska gjue! Sa shpejt deti ka ndigjue! E e ka cue nji fryme te forte E e ka cue nje fryme te nxehte Bijne orteqet neper gropa Ushtojne malet si prej motit! Por tri dite e ma s’ka zgjate A shkri bora e ka ra n’lume Por tri jave e ma s’ka zgjate Cka e ka ba lumi ate te bardhe? T’bardhet e bjeshkeve krejt e ka mbyte n’det Cpo kendojne bilbilat n’mal c’po lodrojne femija n’fushe -Shpejt me dale te t’bani (stan ne bjeshke) se ka shperthye ahi! – Atehere djali Mujit i ka thene: -Qetash gjokun , Muje, ti me ma dhane… Atehere djali i ka kcye gjokut n’shpine: -T’mire u pafshim! – Mujit i ka thane Ka marre rrugen per krali Dy here djalin kurkush s’e ka pa Kalojne male e kalojne lugje Kalojne breshte (pyll me bredha) e kalojne ashte (pyll me ahe) Kalojne dite e kalojne net… -C’ka ka hana qe s’po del? Kane pyet bilbilat e malit Pritni pak more zogjt e malit Ju me kndue tjeter pune s’keni Hana sonte ka ndodhe zane Ka nji ndore (ne mbrojtje) me percjelle…- Qatehere djali sa kish ra n’breg t’lumit Ka lidhe gjokun brenda ne nji imshte (ahishte me drure te rinj) Imshta ishte tane ahishte Vete shatorret neper muzg te nates po i lyp Kur ta mbrrite te cadra e kuqe… Ka zane vend permbas nji lisi Rranjet e lisit shpernda ne lume… Sa urtisht djali qe po e msyn (sulmon) Ma ka nxjerr thike ma te mprehten Kamba-doras asht avite… -Po ket fytyre ku e ka pa qe po me gjet me te Halilit?- Ma gjate djali s’ka durue: -Po je a njeri qe ke bese? -Te thafshin krahet more djale i ri se fort thelle qe paske hy!… Hajde brenda, kopil (djale i shkathet); - po i thote Se ja vdesim te dy pernjihere Ja te dy kemi shpetue!- Atehere djali brenda ka hy E ka marre vasha per dore Shpejt e shpejt te nj’ode i prin… I ka zgjedhe nji pale petka ma te mirat… Krejt si cike djali po ngjan… N’breg te detit, permbi shkamb Dymbedhjete katesh kulla e nalte Kurrkund shoqen nuk e kishte Treqind hapash kulla e gjane Te tana ballet guri te lemue Anash krejt guri te latue Latue shkambi prej mermeri Aty gurrat me flladite Aty kopshti me u mahite (per te kaluar kohen) Aty velat me valzue (per te lundruar) Me valzue per shpine te detit… Me Halilin brenda kane hy… Sa fort shpejt kralica gati asht ba!… Kur ka pa sokol Halilin A dredhe mbrapsht si dridhet gjarpni… Edhe deren e ka shkrepe (ka hapur me force) Fill te krali paska shkue… -Te kane ardhe cubat e Jutbines e ty kullat t’i kane zaptue erzin marre, cikat cnjerezue! - Krali shpejt qenka shtrengue t’dy prej krahu krajli i ka kape… n’burgje t’thella Halilin e ka ndrye rrugen e madhe Tanushes ia ka dhane Mire po e ndal Jovani (nje mik) e po e pyet: -C’asht ky vaj Tanushe lum motra? – i thote- Se kso britme kure nuk kemi ndi! -Rob kane zane Halilin e Mujit e mue rruget tata m’i ka dhane ma per t’gjalle te shpia mos me kthye!… Nji fjale Mujit te dera me ia cue Me i ra mbrapa Halilit sa ma pare Ndryshe djali n’tburgje t’u ka kalbe! – E ka gjete nji njeri te beses Menjihere Mujit naten ia ka nisun N’nestret nadje djali asht kape te kulla Nji ka nji punet ia kallzon Mujit T’madhe burri paska nise me qeshe: -A t’kam thane taraku (dem, mezat) i Kotorrit se Kotorret kane me ta hanger kryet?… Ka dale trimi ne beden te kulles Me nji kushtrim ka thirre Jutbine e Krahine -S’kam cka u them more aget e mi vec me koriti sokol Halili Me u shtrengue burra si te mundni Se dita e vdekjes ma e veshtire nuk vjen! – Kane ba ashtat trimat me ushtue Kane ba lumin trimat mu turbullue Kane ba gjoket trimat me fluturue E t’jane kape te Kotorret e Reja… Neper rane t’detit Muji i ka shpernda: -Ver me goje mos guzoje kush me ba… Se shume njerez qenkan mbledhe n’Kotorre! Me kushtrim krali i ka thirre – Midis logut asht nji djale i ri Hekrat duersh bugagite (prangat) kambesh Ai asht Halil aga i ri Mbare Kotorret me ate po qeshin: -A po e sheh Halil, vdekjen me sy? Kurre ma ngushte, Halil, a thue ke qen? Kuvend burrash djali paka shtrue… -S’asht ngushte njeriu deri n’dite te vdekjes -Fjalen e mbrame ne pac me e fole se ty jeta m’at hu t’u ka sose!… -Pese dekika (minuta) liri me me dhane: Tjeter t’mire ne t’paret nuk na kane lane Kurrnji nesh mos me vdeke ne shtrat Por me shpate m’u pre tuj kendue…- Edhe duert mire ia shpengojne Ia kane dhane lahuten ne dore Kurrkush djaloshin vesh s’e ka marre Krejt po e kendon kangen ne gjue te pareve Qaty Muji neper fushe ka dale E e ka ba nji piskame te madhe Jane shembe kullat gjer ne themele U trand deti me hy brenda Kane gjemue malet si per mot t’lig! Kurrnji trimat nuk po e lane me ike Lufte e rrepte aty qe po bahet Me dhambe trimat duen shoshojne me shkye Me dhambe gjoket duen shoshojne me e marre Notojne kurmat thelle ne det Notojne trupat neper gjak Hic s’po lodhet Gjeto Basho Mujei Sa thelle trimi me paska hy!… Muji djalin e ka shpengue A turre djali si i terbue Gjalle me dore kralin e ka zane Me shpin ne hu ditet i mbaroi Qatehere burrat kane rroke unat (urat e zjarrit) Shpejt qyteti ka marr zjarr Ka marre zjarr krejt ne fund e ne maje Sa fort Muji m’asht terbue! Aspak dhimbe trimi s’po ka As per kulla qe rrenohen As per t’vdekun qe shkrumbohen!… Tri here dielli ka prandue Tri here hana ka ague Kurrkund zjarri me pushue